<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Klejnot we mgle by nihilisten</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25429543">Klejnot we mgle</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/nihilisten/pseuds/nihilisten'>nihilisten</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>K -ISLAND X- [16]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>K (Anime)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Gen</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Polski</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 06:13:38</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,917</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25429543</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/nihilisten/pseuds/nihilisten</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>[jesień/zima 2011]</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Hirasaka Douhan &amp; Original Character(s)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>K -ISLAND X- [16]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1053440</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Klejnot we mgle</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Wszystko zaczęło się od świateł.</p><p>Skryta w swoim kombinezonie ninja Hirasaka Douhan przemierzała pod osłoną nocy ulicę jednej z obskurnych dzielnic miasta. Z palmtopa w jej dłoni unosiła się mapa z zaznaczonym punktem. To tam znajdował się cel.</p><p>Miała go odnaleźć, zastraszyć i zabić.</p><p>Nie znała powodu, dla którego zlecono jej tę pracę. Nie interesowało jej to. Klient płacił dobrze, a to wszystko, co się liczyło.</p><p>Była mglista, jesienna noc. „Normalni” obywatele zapewne siedzieli grzecznie w domach, by nie narazić się na pierwsze chłody i nieprzyjemną pogodę. Dla takich jak Hirasaka tego typu noce stanowiły idealną porę do działania. Pojawiali się niezauważeni niczym fantomy i równie szybko znikali, zupełnie jak ta mgła.</p><p>W pewnym momencie punkt na mapie został zastąpiony innym, oddalonym od poprzedniego o około kilometr. Cel przemieszczał się.</p><p>Z palmtopa dobiegły wibracje. Połączenie przychodzące. Nadawca – numer zastrzeżony.</p><p>– Wykonawca.</p><p>[Mówi informator. Cel zwęszył, co się święci, i ucieka. Śledzę trasę, będę informować cię na bieżąco.]</p><p>– Przyjąłem.</p><p>Głos po drugiej stronie został zniekształcony, by nie dało się zidentyfikować rozmówcy. Także i Hirasaka nigdy nie odbierała, dopóki nie miała pewności, że wszelkie ślady jej tożsamości zostały zatarte.</p><p>W tym biznesie najdrobniejszy błąd mógł kosztować życie. Właśnie dlatego początkowo Hirasaka nie chciała przyjąć tego zlecenia. Wszystkie zadania, jakie wymagały ingerencji osób innych niż ona i klient, cuchnęły ryzykiem na kilometr, ale potrzebowała tych pieniędzy.</p><p>Szczęśliwie, informator najwyraźniej należał do tego samego gatunku.</p><p>Torując sobie drogę na skróty przez kolejne budynki, Hirasaka pokonywała trasę pomiędzy sobą a celem. Odległość zmniejszała się. W normalnych okolicznościach uciekinier z pewnością zniknąłby jej z oczu, ale okoliczności nie były normalne.</p><p>Punkt na mapie zatrzymał się. Hirasaka miała od niego teraz najwyżej dwieście metrów.</p><p>Uciekający mężczyzna miał broń. Strzelił kilkakrotnie w kierunku Hirasaki, ale widząc, że nie przyniosło to żadnych skutków, zrezygnował z ofensywy i skupił się na ucieczce.</p><p>Dopadła go w odludnej uliczce. Wokół ani żywego ducha. Idealna sceneria na pozbawienie kogoś życia.</p><p>– N-nie podchodź! – wrzasnął facet, płaszcząc się u jej stóp. – M-mam układy z mafią. Jeśli coś mi zrobisz, nie ujdzie ci to na sucho.</p><p>Hirasaka nie odpowiedziała. Mafia jej nie wzruszała, podobnie jak nie wzruszały jej klany, królowie i inne tego typu historie. Była lojalna jedynie wobec samej siebie. Współpraca ani posłuszeństwo komukolwiek nie leżało w jej naturze.</p><p>Sięgnąwszy do swojej szabli, zbliżyła się do przerażonego faceta. Ten wrzasnął przenikliwie.</p><p>Wtedy z niedalekiej odległości dało się słyszeć odgłos wybuchającej bomby.</p><p>– ?!</p><p>Przystanęła. Umysł Hirasaki zaczął pracować na błyskawicznych obrotach.</p><p>Dostała zadanie – pozbyć się celu. Jeśli typ mówił prawdę i rzeczywiście miał konszachty z mafią, mogli zdetonować bombę jako ostrzeżenie. W starciu z całą organizacją Hirasaka nie wyszłaby bez szwanku.</p><p>Czyżby cel stanowił już czyjegoś zakładnika? A może to tylko gierka, by po wykonawcy dotrzeć do klienta?</p><p>Nie zdążyła podążyć tropem żadnej z tych myśli, gdyż nagle—wszystkie uliczne światła zgasły.</p><p>– Co takiego…?</p><p>Świat spowił mrok.</p><p>Chmury zasłaniały księżyc i gwiazdy, a gęsta mgła dodatkowo pogarszała widoczność. Hirasaka nie widziała teraz faceta, uliczki ani nawet własnej wyciągniętej ręki. Równie dobrze mogliby przepaść w nicości, a ludzkie oko nie dostrzegłoby różnicy.</p><p>Zacisnęła zęby.</p><p>Bez sensu. To śmieszne. Niemożliwe, by szansa ocalenia skóry pojawiła się w tak wygodnym momencie.</p><p>Chyba że—</p><p>Hirasace przypomniała się rozmowa z informatorem sprzed kilku minut. Miał do niej bezpośredni kontakt, wysyłał jej informacje o zbiegu, właściwie odwalał całą logistyczną robotę. Z całą pewnością widział położenie Hirasaki.</p><p>Ale przecież nie miałby prawa wiedzieć, co się właśnie działo, gdyby nie <span class="u">zobaczył tego na własne oczy</span>.</p><p>Szkoda czasu do namysłu. To jej szansa. Korzystając z ciemności, mogła uciec, dopóki mafia szukała swojego człowieka.</p><p>I zrobiła to—uprzednio dokończywszy zlecenie.</p><p>Uliczne światła nie wróciły, dopóki nie oddaliła się na trzy przecznice od punktu zero. Jeszcze długo słyszała za sobą echo głosów ludzi zwabionych przez wybuch bomby, zaciemnienie oraz porzucone w uliczce ciało.</p><p>Mgła przerzedziła się i zaczęło kropić.</p>
<hr/><p>Hirasaka wiedziała, że ktoś, kto potrafił sparaliżować całą dzielnicę, by pozwolić jej uciec, pewnie już dawno poznał jej tożsamość.</p><p>Niezbyt się tym przejmowała. Gdy dotarło do niej, że informator to nikt inny jak X-Ray, całkowicie straciła zainteresowanie.</p><p>W przeciwieństwie do większości stąpających twardo po ziemi ludzi Hirasaka nie uważała X-Raya wyłącznie za miejską legendę. Spodziewała się, że ktoś taki faktycznie istnieje, by wtrącać swoje trzy grosze do różnych spraw.</p><p>Ale nie dotyczyło jej to. Dopóki wykonywała własne zlecenia i dostawała zapłatę, jej kolaborantem mógł być choćby i chiński cesarz.</p><p>Następne zadanie. Porwać zakładnika i dostarczyć go pod żądany adres. Dostawca informacji – X-Ray. Otrzymawszy połączenie od zastrzeżonego numeru, Hirasaka już wiedziała, czego się spodziewać.</p><p>Następne zadanie. I kolejne. Dopiero kiedy ilość zleceń, w jakich musiała radzić się X-Raya, wzrosła zastraszająco, Hirasaka uświadomiła sobie ogrom jego wpływów. Maczał palce w większości spraw w Tokio; widział wszystko, wiedział wszystko. Naprawdę można było odnieść wrażenie, że ktoś obserwuje każdy najmniejszy ruch każdej pojedynczej osoby.</p><p>Czy otrzymywał wynagrodzenie, tak jak ona? Z pewnością nie pracował za darmo, chociaż Hirasaka nie miała pojęcia, w jaki sposób płaci się hakerowi. Miejska legenda mówiła coś o stronie internetowej, ale to nie brzmiało dość profesjonalnie, by móc mieć z tym jakiś związek. Właściwie wcale by jej nie dziwiło, gdyby X-Ray po prostu kradł pieniądze swoim „celom”. Pomysł ten wydał się Hirasace całkiem zadowalający.</p><p>Dziwaczna współpraca na odległość ciągnęła się tygodniami, które wkrótce zmieniły się w miesiące. Obecność wszechwidzącego informatora stała się już niemal naturalna.</p><p>Aż pewnego razu Hirasaka stanęła z nim oko w oko.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Tamtego dnia miała wolne. Postanowiła wybrać się na miasto, na zakupy.</p><p>Kierując swoje kroki do dzielnicy handlowej, stanęła przy skrzyżowaniu i czekała na zmianę świateł. Jak zwykle kręciły się tam tłumy ludzi. Ilu z nich należało do klanów, ilu posiadało moce Straina? Hirasaka zamknęła oczy. Tego typu rozważania nie miały sensu, a jednak czasem trudno było je powstrzymać.</p><p>– Hirasaka Douhan-san.</p><p>Szept rozległ się na tyle blisko, by mogła go usłyszeć, ale szybko niczym miraż rozpłynął się w zgiełku miasta. Hirasaka zerknęła przez ramię. Na tle kolorowego tłumu, po drugiej stronie najbliższej latarni ulicznej, odwrócona do niej plecami stała niska postać w czarnym ubraniu i takich samych włosach.</p><p>Postać powoli odwróciła się.</p><p>Hirasaka, choć nie należała do ludzi dających łatwo zbijać się z tropu, na moment przestała kontaktować.</p><p>Młoda, drobna dziewczyna o beznamiętnej twarzy patrzyła na nią zza szkieł okrągłych okularów. Te oczy—wydawałoby się, że przewierca nimi na wylot—nie posiadały jednak ani śladu wrogości.</p><p>Chociaż się nie przedstawiła, Hirasaka w jednej chwili zrozumiała, kogo ma przed sobą.</p><p>X-Ray.</p><p>Świadomość ta niezbyt ją zdziwiła. Doprawdy, w tym mieście cały czas działy się rzeczy, jakich nie wyśnili najśmielsi marzyciele. Mimo wszystko takie spotkanie w biały dzień nie należało do codzienności.</p><p>Minęło kilka niezręcznych sekund. Wreszcie dziewczyna odwróciła wzrok od Hirasaki tylko po to, by znacząco rozejrzeć się po tłumie.</p><p>– Porozmawiajmy gdzieś na osobności.</p><p>– Skąd mam wiedzieć, że to nie pułapka? Że ktoś nie wykupił cię, by się mnie pozbyć?</p><p>Na te słowa dziewczyna uniosła ręce w górę i obróciła się w miejscu, by okazać swoje pokojowe nastawienie.</p><p>– Zobacz, jestem nieuzbrojona. Chcę tylko porozmawiać. Poza tym załatwiłabyś mnie bez mrugnięcia okiem.</p><p>Oczywiście, Hirasaka zdawała sobie z tego sprawę. Nie zaszkodziło jednak uśpić czujności drugiej strony, dopóki nie przekona się, że nic jej nie grozi.</p><p>Tym razem nie zanosiło się, by cokolwiek jej groziło. Dyskomfort Hirasaki pochodził z faktu, że cała ta sytuacja zakrawała na kiepski żart rodem z ukrytej kamery.</p><p>Udały się do pobliskiej kawiarni. Dziewczyna wybrała stolik najbardziej na uboczu, pozwalając, by plecy Hirasaki odgrodziły je od niechcianych spojrzeń.</p><p>– Jestem X-Ray.</p><p>– Domyśliłam się – odparła sucho Hirasaka. – Nikt inny nie zdołałby mnie wyśledzić.</p><p>– Wybacz tę bezpośredniość. Niestety, nawet ja nie mam stuprocentowej gwarancji, że rozmowa przez telefon nie zostałaby nagrana. Urządzenia bywają zawodne, czasem nawet bardziej niż ludzie.</p><p>Na twarzy dziewczyny nie drgnął ani jeden mięsień. Jedynie paznokieć palca wskazującego prawej dłoni nieco nerwowo postukiwał o blat stolika. Wbrew pozorom odbywanie tej rozmowy w biały dzień, w publicznym miejscu, było całkiem sprytne. Hirasaka poczuła coś w rodzaju podziwu.</p><p>– Zacznę może od podziękowań. Praca z tobą zawsze odbywa się przyjemnie i bezproblemowo. Oczywiście, po profesjonalistce nie można się spodziewać niczego innego.</p><p>Brak reakcji. Pochlebstwa nie stanowiły dobrej taktyki wobec Hirasaki, ale ta nie odnosiła wrażenia, że dziewczyna próbuje się jej przypodobać. Nie, to były szczere słowa zadowolenia. Szkoda tylko, że ich obiekt nie wiedział, jak powinien odebrać to zadowolenie.</p><p>– Czego chcesz?</p><p>– Nie mam żadnych ukrytych motywów. Jeśli to możliwe, chciałabym kontynuować naszą współpracę. Zgodzisz się chyba, że przynosi ona nam obu znaczne korzyści.</p><p>– Korzyści – Hirasaka zmarszczyła brwi, nie starając się poskramiać pogardy w swoim głosie. Niechętnie musiała przyznać rację słowom dziewczyny. – Mimo wszystko nie rozumiem, jakie korzyści przyniosło ci wyjście z ukrycia. Jakby nie patrzeć, obie popełniamy przestępstwa.</p><p>– Otóż to. – w okularach dziewczyny odbiły się światła kawiarni. Splotła dłonie na stoliku; jej oczy nie odrywały się od Hirasaki. – Nieudolna to współpraca, jeśli jedna ze stron ma przewagę. Potraktuj to jako dowód mojego uznania wobec ciebie, Hirasaka-san. I zaproszenie do kontynuacji.</p><p>Hirasaka odchyliła się w tył, jakby chcąc lepiej złapać perspektywę. Nic to nie dało. Wbity w nią wzrok dziewczyny ani drgnął, a usta zastygłe w wystudiowanej ekspresji nie zdradzały emocji. Sytuacja nie rozjaśniła się ani na jotę.</p><p>W końcu Hirasaka wzruszyła ramionami.</p><p>– Jestem biznesmenką, a ty hakerem. Mamy zupełnie inne pole działań. Możemy to ciągnąć, ale nie zamierzam stawiać naszej współpracy wyżej, niż to absolutnie konieczne. Jeśli przyjdzie co do czego, obiorę cię za cel w mgnieniu oka.</p><p>– Oczywiście – dziewczyna skinęła głową bez śladu rozczarowania. – I to samo tyczy się mnie. …Mam tylko jedną jedyną prośbę, jeśli nie masz nic przeciwko.</p><p>Hirasaka przechyliła pytająco głowę.</p><p>– Jesteś członkiem Zielonego Klanu. Skoro nie odczuwasz wobec swojego króla szczególnej lojalności, co powiesz na pewną wymianę informacji?</p><p>Więc to tak.</p><p>Nagle błysk w uważnie spoglądających oczach dziewczyny wydał się Hirasace bardzo zimny.</p><p>Nie spytała, dlaczego X-Rayowi zależy na informacjach o Zielonym Klanie. Być może dziewczyna miała swoje powody, a może pociągała za sznurki nie tylko w sprawach „zwykłych” ludzi. Tak czy inaczej przyczyna tego dziwacznego spotkania stała się nagle nieco wyraźniejsza.</p><p>Hirasaka przytaknęła bez dłuższego namysłu.</p><p>– Znakomicie. To jak? Napijesz się herbaty? Kawy? – dziewczyna uśmiechnęła się, co wyglądało na jej zastygłej twarzy wyjątkowo nie na miejscu. – Nazywam się Kayano Isola. Mam nadzieję, że nadal czeka nas owocna współpraca.</p>
<hr/><p>Hirasaka nie odczuwa wobec X-Ray, czyli Kayano Isoli, sympatii. Nie odczuwa też niechęci.</p><p>Czasami Isola dzwoni do Hirasaki, by ta pomogła jej wykonać „terenową” część jednego ze swoich hakerskich zadań, a Hirasaka czasem prosi Isolę o zdobycie informacji potrzebnych do wykonania własnych zleceń.</p><p>Innym razem Hirasaka informuję Isolę o tendencjach w Zielonym Klanie, Isola zaś nakierowuje Hirasakę na dzianych ludzi, którzy potrzebują kogoś od brudnej roboty.</p><p>Symbioza, tak to się chyba nazywa.</p><p>Ale raz na jakiś czas w kawiarni, przy jednym stoliku, lecz dziwnie oddalone, siadają dwie kobiety.</p><p>Nie ma to nic wspólnego z ich biznesem. Nie patrzą sobie w oczy. Wymieniają ze sobą zaledwie kilka słów.</p><p>– Douhan, masz rangę U.</p><p>Hirasaka przełyka gorącą kawę, która pali jej podniebienie i gardło.</p><p>– I co z tego.</p><p>– Nie chciałabyś wejść rangę wyżej? Poznać osobiście swojego Króla, dowiedzieć się, jaki naprawdę z niego człowiek?</p><p>Nie jest to pytanie, jakie Hirasaka zbyt często sobie zadaje. Ostatecznie odpowiedź brzmi prosto: zrobi to tylko wtedy, gdy przyniesie jej to znaczne korzyści.</p><p>– Po co pytasz, skoro wiesz.</p><p>– Nic… Tylko się zastanawiam.</p><p>Przenikliwe oczy Isoli stają się nagle odległe, wpatrzone gdzieś w dal.</p><p>Dwie kobiety z różnych światów, które łączy jedynie fakt, że obie polegają tylko na sobie samych. Czas mija im w milczeniu. Wkrótce rozejdą się, a potem, któregoś dnia, znów nawiążą kontakt, by dobić targu albo ponownie spotkać się w tej kawiarni.</p><p>To wszystko jest niedorzeczne, myśli Hirasaka.</p><p>Przynajmniej jeszcze na długi czas ma temat do rozważań.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>